


По образу и подобию

by TenderRain



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Незавершенность.<br/>Понимание этого обрушилось на нее, ломая все стены, казавшиеся ей непробиваемыми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По образу и подобию

Ее предшественники, даже Пятый, ее создатель, были не совершенны. И это погубило их.

Она же считала себя абсолютным идеалом сочетания машины-убийцы и человеческого разума. Но одно ей все-таки было неподвластно в полной мере. Человеческие эмоции и чувства. Пятый отличался именно тем, что был более близок к людям, нежели другие. И создавал он ее по своему образу и подобию. А также по образу ее оригинала – Саманты Картер. Человека.

Она не хотела знать, что такое быть человеком. Она не хотела иметь ничего общего со своей «матерью». Она ненавидела Пятого за то, что он не только создал точную копию Саманты Картер – своего недосягаемого объекта вожделения – но и каким-то образом смог поместить в нее частичку разума этой женщины.

Она глушила в себе все порывы, связанные с ненавистными ей человеческими чувствами, стараясь оставить только холодную расчетливость и направить все свои силы на создание новой, совершенной расы машин-убийц. Таких же, как и она сама.

Она… боялась. И это новое, неизведанное чувство доставляло ей немало неудобств. Не давало покоя, заставляя все чаще заглядывать внутрь себя. Пытаться определить то, чего именно ей не хватает до полного спокойствия. И совершенства.

Незавершенность.

Понимание этого обрушилось на нее, ломая все стены, казавшиеся ей непробиваемыми. 

Она – совершенство. Она не должна была такого допускать.

И, чтобы достигнуть равновесия и спокойствия, ей необходимо было получить тоже, что было и у Саманты Картер.

Пятый был своего рода Богом, создавшим ее по образу и подобию своему и человеческой женщины. Теперь она заняла его место создателя.

Она ненавидела Пятого за то, что она неотделима от мыслей Саманты Картер, часть из которых досталась ей «в наследство».

Она смотрела на свое творение, не без презрения осознавая, что это именно то, что ей нужно было.

Джек О’Нилл. Тот, кто занимал большую половину мыслей Саманты. Тот, кто беспокоил ее едва ли не с самого «рождения». 

Она была достаточно умна, чтобы не создавать более совершенную копию. Она не собиралась повторять ошибок Пятого и быть поверженной так же, как он – ею.

Она создала послушную игрушку, функции которой ограничивались только одним – дополнить ее.

Человека она отпустила. Несвойственный ей поступок. Но иначе она не могла. Она была связана с Самантой Картер. Возможно, Пятый даже не подозревал об этом побочном эффекте. Поэтому убийство не было бы выходом. Если бы пришлось страдать Саманте, то и она бы не находила себе покоя.

Она избавилась от чувства незавершенности. Последний штрих, чтобы успокоиться, был, наконец, сделан.


End file.
